Wolf Bite
by melitakim88
Summary: Luhan yang notabene tidak mempercayai hal-hal mistis harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kakeknya 'memelihara' manusia serigala. Dan ketika kakeknya meninggal ia yang diberi tugas merawat manusia serigala itu. Apakah kehidupan Luhan akan baik-baik saja setelahnya dengan adanya seorang manusia serigala tinggal hidup berdampingan dengannya? -Hunhan Fanfiction GS-
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF BITE**

* * *

.

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

.

._  
_

* * *

_**If the world goes blind and I lose my mind  
Will you show me the way?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang _yeoja _tengah menggigiti kukunya, khas orang yang tengah panik. Ia tampak fokus membaca kata demi kata pada secarik kertas.

—

_Luhannie, hanya kau cucu kakek satu-satunya jadi hanya kau yang kakek percayai untuk hal ini. Jemput dia di hutan belakang rumah kakek di Gangwon. Jaga dia baik-baik, sayangi dia seperti saudaramu sendiri. Kakek yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Xi Luhan. _

_Kakek sangat menyayangimu._

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat membaca bagian akhir surat wasiat kakeknya yang baru meninggal seminggu lalu itu. Surat yang isinya benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin menjerit. Begitu banyak hal tidak masuk akal dalam secarik kertas itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kakeknya menyembunyikan hal itu darinya selama 18 tahun ia hidup.

_Jadi aku harus menjemput makhluk itu?_

_Mengajaknya tinggal denganku?_

_Kegilaan macam apa ini?_

_Kalau dia memakanku bagaimana? _

Luhan bermonolog dalam hatinya sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia membaca lagi surat dari kakeknya yang super panjang itu, di dalamnya ada juga daftar apa-apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan pada makhluk itu.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya Luhan pun mengeluarkan mobil dari garasinya dan bergegas menuju Gangwon, bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya dan ia tak mungkin mengabaikan begitu saja permintaan terakhir kakeknya itu.

_Manusia serigala?_

_Apa dia tampan seperti di film?_

Pikiran Luhan menerawang sembari menyetir.

.

.

.

**Bukannya lanjutin yg kemaren malah bikin ff baru *ditabok***

**Hahaha pokoknya ditunggu reviewnya kalo banyak yg minta lanjut bakal dilanjut~**

**Paipai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOLF BITE**

.

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

.

._  
_

* * *

_**If the world goes blind and I lose my mind  
Will you show me the way?**_

* * *

Luhan terus memacu mobilnya. Di kanan kiri jalan yang dilewatinya mulai tertutupi pohon-pohon besar, itu artinya ia sudah hampir sampai tempat tujuan, yaitu rumah kakeknya.

Xi Luhan, merupakan putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Tinggal sendirian di Korea karena ayah dan ibunya mengurusi bisnis mereka di China. Di rumah ia hanya ditemani seorang pembantu yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil—bibi Huang dan putri semata wayang bibi Huang yaitu Zitao. Luhan sangat dekat dengan kakeknya karena sang kakek-lah satu-satunya keluarganya yang ada di Korea.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di halaman sebuah rumah bergaya kuno—rumah kakeknya. Dengan tergesa Luhan memarkir mobilnya dan memasuki hutan di belakang rumah kakeknya yang sebenarnya cukup mengerikan. _Yeoja _berambut karamel itu berjalan setengah berlari, selain karena hari sebentar lagi sore, di dalam hatinya ia juga merasa takut dengan hutan itu.

"Harus berjalan seberapa jauh lagi sih? Belum terlihat juga pondoknya" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan terseok-seok. Ia mulai kelelahan.

KREK.

Luhan menengok secepat kilat ke arah belakang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jujur Luhan itu super penakut dan sekarang ia hampir menangis karena ada suara-suara tidak jelas di belakangnya. Gadis itu masih menyenteri semak-semak di belakangnya, saat ia kembali menengok ke depan—

"AAAAAAAA!"

—ada sesosok manusia berdiri tepat di depannya.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Luhan memukuli sosok itu dengan brutal.

Sosok itu dengan sigap memegang tangan brutal Luhan.

Luhan _shock_. Ia kemudian menyenteri wajah sosok di depannya yang ternyata seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, disini tidak aman, banyak binatang buas" _Namja_ itu dengan seenak hati menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya beranjak dari situ.

* * *

"Jadi, kau kan orangnya?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pondok di tengah hutan.

"Maksudnya?" _Namja_ itu mengernyit, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Kau Sehun kan? Kakekku menyuruhku menjemputmu" Luhan berkata lagi sambil terus mengamati sosok yang menurut kakeknya seorang _werewolf_ itu. _Dia tampan_, itu yang ada di benak Luhan.

"Kakekmu? Maksudmu kakek Xi? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak datang? Sudah sebulan ia tidak menjengukku disini" tanya _namja _bernama Sehun itu menginterogasi.

"Kakek— sudah meninggal" Luhan berkata lirih.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, hendak berkata sesuatu tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Ap—apa itu berarti kakek tidak akan kembali kesini lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian hening diantara keduanya.

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi kakekku?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk sedih. "Aku.. tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain kakek."

_Bagaimana kalau ia tau kakek yang membunuh ayahnya? Apa ia masih akan menyayangi kakek?_ Luhan membatin.

"Ehm.. Memangnya orangtuamu dimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kata kakek mereka meninggal saat aku masih bayi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati pondok kecil tempat Sehun tinggal itu. Kecil, tapi cukup bersih.

"Jadi sejak kecil kau tinggal disini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"_Ne_, kakek tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari hutan. Katanya itu berbahaya" Sehun berkata sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bukannya di hutan itu malah lebih berbahaya ya?" gumam Luhan.

Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

"_YA_! _YA_! Kau mau apa?" Luhan berjengit dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau tampak berbeda dengan yang disini—" Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

Luhan melongo. Itu adalah fotonya saat berumur 6 tahun, berpose meringis menunjukkan giginya yang ompong.

_Ya Tuhan kakek kenapa harus foto yang itu?_ Batin Luhan miris.

"Tentu saja berbeda sekarang kan aku sudah dewasa!" jawab Luhan kesal.

"Dewasa itu apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga bukannya kakek selama ini mengajarimu banyak hal ya?"

"Kakek hanya mengajariku membaca dan menghitung saja, Xiao Lu" jawab Sehun polos.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget karena biasanya hanya kakeknya yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan Xiao Lu.

"Baiklah, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Dan mulai sekarang kau tinggal denganku _ne_?" kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun.

"Jadi Xiao Lu akan tinggal disini bersamaku?" tanya Sehun berbinar-binar, menyangka bahwa ia tidak akan kesepian lagi di hutan.

"Bukan bukan, kau ikut denganku ke Seoul, kita tinggal di rumahku" jelas Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, kata kakek aku tidak boleh meninggalkan hutan, itu berbahaya" kata Sehun. Luhan mendesah frustasi. _Anak ini bodoh atau apa sih?_ Batinnya.

"Hutan itu lebih berbahaya untuk manusia seperti kita astaga!" kata Luhan. _Tunggu dulu, dia kan bukan manusia ya? _Luhan membatin sambil membekap mulutnya. Ia kelupaan kalau Sehun bukanlah manusia biasa.

Luhan kemudian membantu Sehun berkemas dan bergegas meninggalkan pondoknya.

"Baiklah _kajja_ kita pergi sekarang!" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun, sekilas mengerling gelang yang dipakai Sehun—memastikan gelang itu masih ada dan berjalan keluar dari hutan.

* * *

"Waaahh seperti istana di buku dongeng yang biasa dibacakan kakek!" teriak Sehun girang saat pertama kali melihat rumah Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan _namja_ di sebelahnya. Badannya boleh tinggi dan tegap tapi kelakuan masih semacam bocah lima tahun.

Sehun masih saja berteriak 'woah' berkali-kali saat diajak Luhan masuk ke rumahnya yang super mewah itu. Saat Luhan menunjukkan kamar untuknya, ia langsung melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya.

"Wah ini empuk sekali, sungguh menyenangkan!" Sehun masih terus melompat-lompat sambil tertawa senang. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu Sehunnie, kau pasti lapar"

Sehun menurut, dan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

.

"Nah, ini bibi Huang, kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuannya" kata Luhan saat ia dan Sehun tengah berada di meja makan. Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai sepupu jauhnya.

Sehun mengangguk, sambil terus mengunyah daging yang tengah dimakannya.

"Kalau ini, anak bibi Huang, namanya Zitao, sepertinya kalian seumuran, berarti nantinya kalian satu sekolah" Luhan berkata sambil menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang yang tampak menatap Sehun dengan malu-malu.

"Sekolah itu apa sih?" tanya Sehun, yang sontak membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk pada bibi Huang dan Zitao yang memasang tampang penuh tanya karena pertanyaan Sehun barusan

"Ehm, kau sudah mengantuk ya Sehunnie? Kembali ke kamarmu saja kalau begitu hahaha" Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil tertawa canggung dan menyeret Sehun ke kamar.

_Ya Tuhan anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, aku harus mengajarinya mulai dari mana?_ Luhan membatin.

* * *

"Sehun-ah, kau memakai gelang ini sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Sehun.

"_Molla_, mungkin sejak bayi, aku tidak ingat" kata Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Luhan gemas sekali melihatnya. _Bagaimana bisa anak sepolos ini adalah seorang werewolf?_

"Kakek juga memakai gelang seperti ini" kata Sehun lagi.

"_Ne_, dan kakek sekarang memberikan gelang itu padaku Sehun-ah" Luhan tersenyum sambil memamerkan gelangnya. "Karena aku yang akan menjagamu mulai sekarang."

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak akan menyusahkan Xiao Lu" Sehun berkata sambil menunjukkan _eyesmile_-nya.

_Manis sekali_, batin Luhan.

"Kau akan kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri mulai sekarang, Sehunnie" kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia tidak paham kenapa saat itu tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun ke sekolah. Luhan berniat mengantarkannya walaupun sebenarnya Sehun bisa berangkat bersama Zitao.

"Waah Sehunnie tampan sekali!" seru Luhan sambil terkekeh saat melihat Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tampak lucu karena ia mengancingkan semua kemejanya dan celana yang ia pakai terlalu ke atas. Jangan lupakan rambut belah tengahnya.

Sehun tersenyum senang karena disebut tampan, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sebenarnya menertawai penampilannya.

Sehun dan Zitao bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan. Sementara Luhan terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ mau berangkat kuliah?" tanya Luhan pada namja tinggi dan tampan di depannya yang tampaknya juga baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"Iya sekalian mengantar Jongin ke sekolah, motornya rusak gara-gara dipakai balapan liar olehnya, anak itu benar-benar" Chanyeol berkata sambil men-_deathglare_ seseorang di dalam mobilnya.

"Jangan sampai anak itu kubiarkan dekat dengan Sehunnie kalau begitu, nanti Sehunnie bisa rusak" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan Lu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil nyengir.

"Oh iya, _namja_ yang ada di mobilmu itu siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggedikan kepala ke arah Sehun.

"Ng.. dia sepupuku _oppa_, hehe" jawab Luhan sambil nyengir lagi.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku berangkat duluan Lu" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusak pelan rambut Luhan yang membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Sehun hanya menatap adegan itu dengan heran. _Kenapa pipi Xiao Lu selalu merona saat di dekat orang itu ya? _Batinnya.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" Luhan memasuki mobil dengan berseri-seri.

"Yess nanti di kampus aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ lagi hihi" gumam Luhan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sehun dan Zitao hanya menatap Luhan dengan heran.

* * *

Hal yang ditakutkan Luhan ternyata terjadi. Di kelas, Sehun duduk disamping Jongin. Dan sejak kelas belum dimulai Jongin sudah mengajarkan hal aneh-aneh pada namja _polos_ disampingnya. Seperti menggoda _yeoja_ di kelas mereka misalnya.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan bunyi seperti itu?" tanya Sehun heran saat Jongin bersiul melihat _yeoja _paling cantik di kelas baru saja duduk didepannya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya merona malu.

Jongin melongo, tidak percaya dengan kepolosan teman barunya.

"Itu artinya kau mengagumi mereka karena mereka cantik" bisik Jongin kemudian sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Aaahh berarti kalau aku harus melakukan itu pada Xiao Lu, dia kan sangat cantik."

"Eh? Maksudmu Luhan _noona_? Kau menyukainya? Bukankah dia itu sepupumu ya? Lagipula dia kan menyukai Chanyeol _hyung_ sejak dulu" kata Jongin lagi.

Sehun sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, masalah menyukai dan sebagainya, dia benar-benar tidak paham. Tapi satu yang bisa ia simpulkan, bahwa jika kau menyukai seseorang wajahmu akan terus merona bila didekatnya.

* * *

Ketika kelas dimulai, mereka ditugaskan membentuk kelompok sebanyak tiga orang tiap kelompok. Dan Sehun, Jongin, dan Zitao berada dalam satu kelompok.

Dari awal mereka menarik bangku untuk duduk satu meja, Zitao terus menunduk malu dan wajahnya memerah bila Sehun mengajaknya bicara. Jongin yang paham akan gelagat Zitao dengan sengaja membiarkan Sehun dan Zitao yang mengerjakan semuanya dan dia hanya menonton mereka berdua berinteraksi.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau tidak ikut mengerjakan?" protes Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau aku yang mengerjakan nanti salah semua, kalian saja yang kerjakan" Jongin beralasan.

Sehun akhirnya menyadari juga tingkah aneh Zitao sedari tadi.

_Kenapa dia selalu merona setiap aku ajak bicara?_ Batin Sehun bingung.

"Zitao? Kau menyukaiku ya?" tanya Sehun frontal.

JDER.

Muka Zitao bertambah merah dari semula. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya ia berlari keluar kelas diiringi tatapan bingung teman-temannya.

Jongin yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya _sweatdrop_. Tapi karena pelajaran masih berlangsung ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengomeli Sehun.

* * *

"Heh kau gila ya! Kenapa kau menanyakan yang seperti itu pada Zitao!" ledak Jongin saat jam istirahat.

Sehun hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku hanya bertanya apa dia menyukaiku? Apanya yang salah?" tanya Sehun polos.

"ASTAGA KAU ITU BERASAL DARI PLANET MANA SIH?" teriak Jongin frustasi.

Jongin kemudian menjelaskan tentang menyukai lawan jenis dan bla bla bla pada Sehun dengan sesekali menepuk jidatnya karena pertanyaan remeh Sehun.

"Nah kau paham sekarang?" tanya Jongin. "Aku heran kau hidup dimana sih selama ini sampai hal-hal begitu saja tidak paham."

"Eh berarti aku harus minta maaf pada Zitao ya, Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti malu dan bingung tiba-tiba kau tanya seperti itu. Sudah sana cari dia, aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Jongin sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu aku ikut!"

.

**DI DALAM TOILET**

"Whoaa punyamu lumayan besar juga" kata Jongin saat Sehun membuka resleting celananya.

Sehun bingung. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan baru paham apa yang dibilang Jongin lumayan besar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau besar?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin mengela nafas lelah.

"Astaga apa aku harus menjelaskan yang ini juga?" keluh Jongin.

"Kalau besar memangnya kenapa Jongin-ah?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Kalau besar berarti masa depanmu cerah! Sudahlah aku mau ke kantin!" jawab Jongin ketus sambil mencuci tangannya dan bergegas keluar toilet meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Sehun tinggal di rumah Luhan. Dan malam-malam yang paling Luhan takutkan dalam sebulan datang, malam bulan purnama. Dalam suratnya kakek Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Sehun harusnya berubah menjadi manusia serigala pada satu hari di malam bulan purnama, karena ia hanya setengah _werewolf_ .

Luhan tengah pergi bersama Chanyeol ketika gelang yang dipakainya terasa panas.

_Gawat, menurut petunjuk kakek ini artinya ia dalam fase perubahan_, batin Luhan cemas.

"Ehm, _oppa_ bisa tidak kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan hati-hati saat mereka baru saja sampai bioskop.

"Eh? _Wae_? Kita kan baru saja sampai, Lu" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Itu.. Kepalaku, tiba-tiba pusing" Luhan beralasan.

Chanyeol tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan Luhan. Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak kecil dan Luhan sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri sehingga ia tahu betul watak Luhan.

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Zitao melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan merasa keheranan. Ia hendak bertanya tapi ketika dirasa Luhan tampak terburu-buru ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketika ia membuka kamar dilihatnya Sehun tengah berbaring sambil menunjukkan wajah kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Sehun-ah, _gwenchana_?" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mengguncang badannya tapi Sehun tetap terpejam sambil sesekali mengerang.

Luhan khawatir setengah mati. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun.

_Apa sesakit itu Sehun-ah? Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan gelang ini dan membiarkanmu berubah, _batin Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sedih. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kata kakek aku harus terus berada didekatnya sampai matahari terbit, baiklah" gumam Luhan sambil memposisikan kepalanya telungkup diatas tangan Sehun yang tengah ia genggam dengan erat.

Sementara itu Zitao tengah menguping di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Ia penasaran. Tapi yang ia dengar hanya suara erangan Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?

.

.

.

**Hahaha maafkan ya lama update, udah mulai kuliah soalnya heol~**

**Semoga masih sudi buat review yaa gomawooo~**

**P.S : Disini Sehun bukan dipelihara kayak binatang peliharaan sama kakeknya Luhan, tapi dirawat dari kecil maksudnya hahaha kayaknya kemaren banyak yg salah paham hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOLF BITE**

.

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

* * *

.

._  
_

* * *

_**If the world goes blind and I lose my mind  
Will you show me the way?**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pening. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghimpit lengannya. Kepala Luhan tertelungkup di atas tangannya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Entah karena insting atau apa tiba-tiba Sehun membelai rambut ikal Luhan dengan sayang. Kemudian mengelus pipinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu ratusan kali lebih cepat. Sehun bingung dengan fenomena yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Eh Sehunnie sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan dengan suara agak serak, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sang _yeoja_ kemudian menegakkan badannya dan mengucek matanya dengan imut.

**DEG.**

Luhan baru sadar kalau badan Sehun yang penuh dengan peluh membuat bentuk badannya tercetak dengan jelas. Dan rambut acak-acakannya itu menambah kesan seksi tersendiri. Ugh.

Luhan menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Astaga kenapa aku jadi berpikiran macam-macam?_

"Xiao Lu semalaman berada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"E-eh? Iya Sehunnie" Luhan tergagap, karena pikirannya tengah fokus memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu, biasanya kalau aku demam begini kakek yang menemaniku" kata Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Eh? Demam? Jadi kata kakek kau hanya demam begitu?" Luhan keheranan.

"Tentu saja, memang apa lagi?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

Luhan menggeleng dan menjawab dengan kikuk. "Ti-tidak kok, tidak ada."

_Jadi kakek tidak memberitahu siapa—ah apa—dia itu sebenarnya?_ Luhan membatin.

"Kau mandi dulu sana Sehunnie, badanmu berkeringat begitu" Luhan berkata sambil agak merona karena memperhatikan badan Sehun lagi.

Kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar diiringi Luhan dibelakangnya. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatap mereka penasaran dari celah pintu kamar seberang. Huang Zitao.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Bahkan pagi hari nona Lu baru keluar dari kamar Sehun" gumam Zitao. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karena menurut Luhan Sehun sedang sakit. Sebenarnya Zitao agak tidak percaya karena berdasarkan penglihatannya yang menurutnya masih normal Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja tadi.

Sampai di kelas _yeoja_ bermata panda itu tampak tidak bersemangat dan langsung menelungkupkan kepala pada mejanya.

"Heh Sehun mana? Tumben tidak berangkat bersama?" Jongin yang duduk di belakang Zitao menanyakan keberadaan teman sebangkunya.

"Dia sakit" jawab Zitao singkat.

"Eh? Sakit apa? Sepertinya kemarin baik-baik saja?" Jongin keheranan.

Zitao membuat gerakan mendadak menoleh ke arah Jongin, membuat _namja_ itu berjengit dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang.

"_YA_! Jangan mengagetkanku dong!" teriak Jongin.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau janji jangan beritahukan ini pada Sehun" Zitao berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya mengancam.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Iya iya katakan saja."

"Semalam nona Lu masuk ke kamar Sehun dan baru keluar tadi pagi. Kemudian saat mereka keluar kamar aku melihat Sehun berkeringat dan wajahnya tampak sayu. Kira-kira mereka habis melakukan apa?" jelas Zitao panjang lebar.

Jongin melongo. Otak mesumnya bekerja ratusan kali lebih cepat.

_Sialan si cadel, mukanya saja kelihatan polos, ternyata aku kalah telak olehnya!_ Jongin membatin frustasi.

Dengan tergesa Jongin mengambil _ipad_ di tasnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya tidak sabaran, tampak mencari sesuatu. Zitao memperhatikan dengan raut wajah serius sekaligus penasaran.

"Mereka melakukan ini" kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Zitao.

Muka Zitao merah padam. Antara menahan malu melihat gambar itu dan menahan marah pada si mesum Jongin.

**DUAKK.**

"ADUH! KENAPA MEMUKULKU SIH!" teriak Jongin setelah kena pukulan buku kalkulus yang entah setebal apa.

"DASAR MESUM!" Zitao berteriak sambil mendelik pada Jongin sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi pada mejanya.

_Yeoja_ itu malah membayangkan Sehun dan Luhan beradegan tanpa busana seperti pada gambar yang ditunjukkan Jongin tapi kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_TIDAK ZITAO TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bernuansa kayu di kedalaman hutan, tampak dua _namja_ tampan berbeda usia tengah berbincang serius.

"Jemput dia sekarang Kris—" ucap _namja_ dengan rambut yang mulai memutih.

_Namja_ bernama Kris hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sungguh malas jika disuruh melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"—sekarang kakek tua menyebalkan itu sudah tidak ada jadi tidak ada yang melindunginya lagi. Ah, cucuku.." lanjut _namja _yang lebih tua sambil menerawang. Kris hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginginkannya?" tanya Kris.

"Karena kau tak juga memberiku cucu astaga! Siapa yang akan meneruskan garis keturunan kita kalau begitu!" jawab _namja_ tua itu kesal.

Kris mendengus lagi. "Tapi dia hanya setengah _werewolf_,_ appa_, karena kakakku yang malang itu dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Sebentar lagi saat dia menginjak tujuh belas ia bisa menjadi _werewolf_ seutuhnya. Dan hari itu sebentar lagi tiba, jadi kau harus segera mengajak keponakanmu kesini" tegas yang lebih tua lagi.

Kris menghela nafas. "Baiklah baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Saat terakhir kali aku menjenguknya— yah melihatnya dari jauh maksudku— ada seorang gadis membawanya pergi dari hutan utara, menurutku gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kakek tua sialan dan mantra pelindungnya itu" _appa_ Kris tampak geram.

"Akan segera kuselidiki" kata Kris singkat sambil berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Chanyeol tengah berada di rumah Luhan. Gadis berdarah cina itu memohon pada Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Mereka berada pada satu jurusan dan satu kampus yang sama, dengan Chanyeol satu angkatan di atas Luhan.

Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja, tugasnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, ia hanya ingin berada lebih dekat dengan _namja_ tinggi dan tampan yang telah ditaksirnya sejak kecil itu.

Luhan tengah memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah serius menjelaskan, sambil menopang dagunya dan melamun.

"Lu? Kau mendengarkan tidak?" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunan Luhan.

"E-eh iya oppa, dengar kok hehe" jawab Luhan kikuk sambil merona.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Gemas dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Sampai sini dulu ya Lu, _oppa_ ada urusan" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil melihat jamnya.

"Eh? Mau kemana oppa?" Luhan tampak kecewa.

"Mau pergi bersama Baekhyun _noona_" jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

**DEG.**

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam hatinya.

"Bukankah _oppa _sudah putus dengannya?" tanya Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Kemarin sempat putus, tapi _oppa_ masih sangat mencintainya. Yah, meskipun usia kami terpaut cukup jauh dan orang tua _oppa_ belum juga menyetujui hubungan kami tapi kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris.

Luhan mengangguk paham dan menggenggan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sedih _oppa_, kau tampak jelek kalau memasang wajah sedih begitu" hibur Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Gadis itu memang selalu tahu caranya membuat dia tersenyum.

Pada saat yang sama Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tampak mesra dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Kenapa terasa sakit sekali disini?_ Batin Sehun sambil memegang dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh cadel, kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun baru saja sampai kelas dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Aku demam" jawab Sehun datar.

"Demam? Demam cinta maksudmu?" cibir Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Jawab jujur, kau melakukan apa dengan Luhan _noona_ kemarin malam hah?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik.

Sehun hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Berapa ronde eh?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Kata Zitao Luhan _noona_ tidur dikamarmu, apa benar?"

"Iya, dia menemaniku sampai pagi—" jawab Sehun polos.

"NAH KAN!—" teriak Jongin, sontak seisi kelas menoleh pada _namja _berkulit kecoklatan itu yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan cengiran.

"—nah kan berarti benar kalau kau tidur dengannya!" lanjut Jongin sambil merendahkan suaranya.

"Iya, lantas apa masalahnya?" Sehun tampak semakin bingung.

Jongin memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi frustasi parah.

"Kau hanya tidur atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain lalu tertidur?" selidik Jongin.

"Hanya tidur" jawab Sehun jujur.

"Berpakaian lengkap?" tanya Jongin lagi semakin tak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Sehun mulai kesal.

"Aaahh, berarti memang benar kau itu masih sangat polos dan Zitao itu sangat bodoh!" kata Jongin dengan penuh penekanan di bagian akhirnya saat Zitao baru datang dan duduk di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu!" Zitao menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan siap menelan orang bulat-bulat.

Jongin hanya nyengir.

"Kau tadi kemana Zi?" Sehun bertanya pada Zitao.

Ekspresi Zitao berubah manis saat menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Tadi aku meminjam buku di kelas sebelah sebentar" kata Zitao.

Jongin mendengus melihat Huang Zitao, _yeoja_ bertampang preman yang biasanya galak pada setiap _namja_ berubah menjadi semanis gulali ketika berada di hadapan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang bersama Jongin, karena Jongin berkata hendak mampir ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Zitao tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka karena masih ada latihan _wushu_ di sekolah. Mereka berdua pulang berjalan kaki karena Chanyeol belum mengizinkan Jongin memakai kembali motornya, lagipula jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

"Jongin-ah, kau pernah tidak merasakan sakit disini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

"Eh? Kau sakit jantung?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Pokoknya kemarin terasa sakit saat aku melihat Xiao Lu bersama _hyung_-mu" jelas Sehun.

"Luhan _noona_ bersama Chanyeol _hyung_? Jadi kau cemburu?" Jongin tergelak.

"Cemburu? Apa itu?"

Jongin menepuk jidatnya. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus terus-menerus menjadi mesin informasi bagi _namja_ polos—atau bodoh—di sebelahnya ini.

"Jadi saat kau menyukai seseorang dan kau melihat orang itu bersama orang lain kau akan merasa cemburu dan hatimu terasa sakit" terang Jongin.

"Maksudmu aku menyukai Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Yap. Dan kau harus segera mendapatkannya sebelum keduluan Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, percuma kau memiliki teman _cassanova_ sepertiku jika membantumu dalam hal sekecil itu saja tidak bisa" kata Jongin percaya diri sambil menunjukkan _smirk _khasnya.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin bingung sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun tengah memasuki rumah Luhan sambil melempar gurauan satu sama lain saat mata mereka menangkap dua sosok _yeoja_ di depan mereka. Tatapan mata Sehun terfokus pada _yeoja _cantik berambut ikal di depannya—Xi Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin melongo melihat _yeoja_ imut bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam berponinya di samping Luhan.

"Heh Jongin jangan melihat temanku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" suara nyaring Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin akan _yeoja_ yang baru saja dilihatnya itu.

Jongin menghiraukan teriakan Luhan.

"Hai cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin dengan suara dibuat-buat dan menaik–turunkan kedua alisnya. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran tanpa berniat menjawab.

"ADUH! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku sih!" erang Jongin gara-gara kakinya diinjak Luhan akibat ulahnya barusan.

"Tingkahmu itu menjijikan, Kim Jongin!" teriak Luhan berang.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah Jongin—dan Luhan.

"Kita pergi saja Kyung, sebelum orang gila ini berulah lagi—" kata Luhan lagi sambil menatap Jongin sebal.

"—ah iya Sehunnie tadi bibi Huang sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, jangan lupa makan _ne_, aku mau ke kampus dulu" Luhan berkata pada Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Sehun penuh sayang. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sebelum kedua _yeoja_ itu berlalu, Jongin sempat mengedipkan mata nakalnya pada teman Luhan tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh _yeoja_ itu.

"Menarik" gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sehun seperti biasanya makan bersama dengan Luhan di meja makan super besar yang berisi berbagai macam makanan yang disediakan oleh bibi Huang. Tetapi ada yang tidak biasa, karena Sehun yang biasanya makan super lahap seperti kesetanan ketika makan daging hanya melamun sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Sehun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Eh? N-ne, aku baik kok Xiao Lu" jawab Sehun tergagap.

_Apa benar aku menyukai Xiao Lu disaat aku bahkan belum paham rasa suka itu seperti apa. _Sehun membatin sambil membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Sini aku suapi" Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Sehun sambil tersenyum.

**DEG.**

Detak jantung Sehun kembali tidak beraturan. Apalagi dengan Luhan dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya dapat mencium wangi Luhan dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik dalam diri Sehun yang ia sendiri tidak paham itu apa.

"Aku mau tidur saja Xiao Lu, selamat malam" Sehun menghindar dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengat wajah bingungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial kenapa aku harus melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini sih!" keluh seorang _namja _berambut _blonde_ saat melompati pagar sebuah rumah dengan kelincahan di atas rata-rata kemampuan manusia.

"Keponakanku tersayang, paman Kris akan menjemputmu malam ini" gumam _namja_ bernama Kris itu sambil menyeringai.

Dengan mudahnya Kris memanjat balkon dan masuk lewat jendela tanpa mengeluarkan suara berarti. Tapi setelah masuk ia kebingungan menentukan dimana letak kamar orang yang ia cari.

"Ah sial yang mana kamarnya? Asal masuk saja kalau begitu" gumam Kris sambil memasuki salah satu kamar.

**DEG.**

Pemandangan yang pertama dilihat Kris saat masuk kamar itu adalah seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata panda tengah tertidur dengan cantiknya—menurut Kris. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ratusan tahun ia hidup.

Kris mendekati tempat tidur _yeoja_ itu dan menatapnya dalam diam.

_Cantik._

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kris mengelus pipi _yeoja_ yang baru ditemuinya itu. Dan saat itu pula kelopak mata _yeoja _itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai sang _yeoja_ akhirnya sadar ada orang asing tengah berada dikamarnya.

"Jangan berteriak oke, aku akan pergi saat ini juga asalkan kau tidak berteriak" kata Kris sambil membekap mulut _yeoja_ didepannya.

Dan entah seperti terkena sihir apa sang _yeoja_ hanya mengangguk.

Kris melepas tangannya dari _yeoja_ itu dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi cantik" gumam Kris sambil melempar _wink_ mautnya saat hendak menutup pintu.

"Huang Zitao _pabbo_! Kenapa kau malah membiarkan dia pergi, jelas-jelas dia orang jahat" gumam _yeoja_ bernama Zitao itu sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

_Tapi dia benar-benar tampan, dan matanya mengingatkanku pada... Sehun?_

.

.

.

**P.S : Sebenernya ide cerita ini muncul pas saya dengerin lagunya Owl City – Wolf Bite hahaha *kenapa baru bilang* padahal nggak ada yang nanya juga* XD**

**Makasih banget nget yang udah setia review, tapi nggak janji bakal fast update soalnya banyak tugas kuliah hikseuuu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLF BITE**

* * *

.

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

* * *

.

._  
_

* * *

_**If the world goes blind and I lose my mind  
Will you show me the way?**_

* * *

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan purnama ke dua semenjak Sehun tinggal di rumahnya, Luhan masih setia menemani _namja_ itu saat fase perubahannya. Luhan sempat heran bagaimana bisa kakeknya menciptakan gelang sehebat itu sehingga bisa menghalangi perubahan Sehun menjadi manusia serigala. Memang kakek Luhan suka hal-hal berbau mistis tapi Luhan tak tahu sampai sejauh itu kemampuan kakeknya.

Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sayang saat ia mengerang tertahan. Menghapus bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Tangannya secara tidak sengaja—atau memang sengaja—menelusuri rahang tegas Sehun dan berhenti di bibirnya.

"Tidak Luhan tidak, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak di saat seperti ini!" gumam Luhan merutuki pikirannya sendiri.

Gadis itu masih tidak habis pikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering berpikiran macam-macam tentang Sehun. Apa karena mereka terlalu sering berdekatan seperti ini? Atau karena ia tertular virus mesum Jongin? Ugh—tidak, tidak.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Berusaha mengontrol pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan juga detak jantungnya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya Sehun-ah? Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini" gumam Luhan lirih sambil tersenyum pahit.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat sesuatu, ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, tak menyadari bahwa saat ia keluar dari kamar Sehun ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Huang Zitao.

Sama seperti Luhan yang setia menemani Sehun, Zitao juga setia mengawasi mereka berdua, masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi atau apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi satu yang ia tahu pasti, ia sering mendengar suara-suara aneh saat menguping. Ugh—andai saja ia bisa mengintip.

Zitao memundurkan kepalanya saat melihat Luhan tampak setengah berlari kembali ke kamar Sehun. Sungguh saat itu Zitao ingin menjadi manusia tak kasat mata dan ikut menyusup masuk.

Luhan membuka dengan tergesa kertas yang dibawanya—surat dari kakeknya. Seingatnya ada sesuatu yang ditulis kakeknya mengenai cara agar Sehun bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

"Nah ini dia—" Luhan membaca sambil sebelah tangannya tetap memegang tangan Sehun, karena dengan kontak fisik semacam itu ia bisa menyalurkan hawa manusianya ke Sehun. Setidaknya begitu menurut petunjuk kakeknya.

"—jadi saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun itu menjadi fase puncak dimana ia bisa memilih untuk menjadi manusia atau serigala seutuhnya—"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin besok ia harus menanyakan kapan Sehun berulang tahun.

"—saat usianya genap 17 tahun dan ia masih bisa menahan perubahannya kemudian melakukan penyatuan dengan manusia maka ia akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi jika tidak ia akan menjadi _werewolf_ selamanya."

Luhan tersenyum lega. Syaratnya cukup mudah, ia hanya harus tetap menjaga Sehun seperti ini hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Ia hanya bingung masalah penyatuan.

_Apa itu penyatuan?_

Tapi Luhan tidak tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan semudah pemikirannya, di luar sana ada yang menginginkan Sehun sebesar ia menginginkan sang setengah manusia serigala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, pokoknya gelang ini tidak boleh sampe hilang _ne_?" Luhan mewanti-wanti Sehun saat ia hendak berangkat sekolah.

Sehun mengangguk imut. "_Ne_, aku selalu menjaga gelang ini dengan baik kok."

Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas, membuat Zitao yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

_Apa itu gelang couple? Apa sebenarnya mereka itu pacaran?_ Batin Zitao kesal.

"Kau sudah siap Zi? Hari ini kalian biar kuantar ya? Kebetulan aku kuliah siang" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, yang dibalas Zitao dengan anggukan dan senyum palsunya.

"Ehm—nanti siang aku diajak pergi oleh Jongin, boleh tidak Xiao Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

_Ugh—si mesum itu bisa-bisa Sehun diajarkan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan_. Luhan membatin.

Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak menolak tapi Sehun sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya. Luhan tak tega. Lagipula selama ini ia tidak pernah mengajak Sehun kemana-mana karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Jadilah Sehun hanya mengenal sekolah dan rumah.

"Baiklah, baiklah asal jangan pulang terlalu malam" jawab Luhan akhirnya

Sehun berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya anak kecil. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh.

"Hei sudah, sudah, kau tidak malu pada Zitao?" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun yang masih asyik dengan _euphoria_-nya. Zitao hanya bersemu merah. Sepertinya ia jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada pesona 4D seorang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menepai janjinya mengajak Sehun ke sebuah _mal _sepulang sekolah, dengan menggunakan motornya yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki.

"Ayo cepat naik, tunggu apalagi sih?" sungut Jongin saat Sehun memandang motornya dengan ragu.

"Apa tidak roboh kalau kita berdua naik?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin rasanya ingin menelan orang didepannya ini bulat-bulat. Hidupnya menjadi cukup runyam belakangan ini gara-gara sering dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan dan tingkah konyol orang yang sekarang menjadi sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Tidak akan roboh, buktinya aku tadi berangkat sekolah naik ini—" Jongin berkata setelah sebelumnya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam menahan emosi.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, tampak menimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menaiki motor Jongin dengan ragu.

"Kau tidak punya baju lain apa? Bajumu norak tahu!" kata Jongin sambil menjalankan motornya keluar gerbang rumah Luhan. Ia merasa risih dengan penampilan Sehun yang cukup norak, dengan kemeja kuno dan celana kain yang biasa dipakai para _ahjussi_. Dan jangan lupakan rambut belah tengahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang memakai celana jeans dan jaket kulit.

"Aku hanya punya baju ini. Kakek yang memberikannya" jawab Sehun sambil berpegangan erat pada bahu Jongin.

"Ck, pantas saja Luhan _noona_ tidak tertarik padamu" ejek Jongin.

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak paham sebelum ia memekik karena Jongin menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan di luar batas. Atau menurut Sehun saja di luar batas mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia naik motor.

Sesampainya di _mall_, Jongin kembali dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus-menerus berkata 'woah' dan melongo sepanjang jalan karena melihat hal-hal yang menurutnya mengagumkan. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sememalukan ini.

"Oke yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaiki rambutmu, astaga itu kuno sekali aku saja pusing melihatnya"

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun sudah tampil beda dengan penampilan barunya. Rambutnya mirip dengan rambut Jongin, hanya warnanya lebih gelap. Bukan lagi rambut belah tengah melainkan model rambut berponi yang tampak modern. Jongin juga membelikannya beberapa kaus dan celana jeans. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Jongin-ah, celana ini tidak enak dipakai, terasa sempit di bagian sini" kata Sehun sambil meringis dan menunjuk bagian selangkangannya. Beberapa pelayan wanita terkikik geli mendengar perkataan frontal Sehun.

Sementara Jongin? Memasang ekspresi ingin mengubur orang hidup-hidup.

"Whoaaa cantik sekali!" teriak Sehun heboh saat mereka berdua melewati galeri _Victoria's Secret_. Sehun melihat poster besar seorang model terpampang disana.

"Jangan teriak bisa tidak sih! Tapi seleramu boleh juga eh?" goda Jongin.

"Dia itu siapa? Kenapa ada gambarnya besar sekali disana?" tanya Sehun sambil terus memandangi foto sang model.

"Mirenda Kerr, model _VS_, aku punya beberapa videonya kalau kau mau lihat" tawar Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, meskipun ia tidak tahu video itu apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Jongin ke rumahnya karena Jongin berjanji hendak menunjukkan video model cantik yang baru saja dikagumi Sehun itu, meskipun bagi Sehun Xiao Lu tetap lebih cantik.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun saat memasuki rumah.

"Eh Seh—" perkataan Luhan terpotong karena ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Sehun dengan penampilan barunya. _Skinny jeans_ robek dan kaus putihnya, dan jangan lupakan model rambut barunya. Ugh.

_He's so damn hot_! Batin Luhan.

"Xiao Lu kenapa melamun?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan Luhan yang tengah terbengong.

"E-eh? Ehm—kau potong rambut?" tanya Luhan gugup. Ia merasa jantungnya mau copot saat itu juga.

"Iya, tadi Jongin yang mengajakku potong rambut, aneh ya?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang-megang rambutnya.

_Aneh apanya? Kau tampan tahu! Semakin tampan argh!_ _Aku bisa gila!_ Luhan membatin frustasi.

Luhan sejenak melirik Jongin yang tampak sedang menyeringai padanya. Sepertinya Jongin bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Tidak aneh kok Sehunnie, bagus kok" Luhan berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin.

"Baiklah aku dan Jongin ke kamar dulu Xiao Lu, ada yang mau Jongin tunjukkan padaku" kata Sehun riang.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _awas-kalau-macam-macam_ yang hanya dibalas Jongin dengan seringaian khasnya.

Di kamar Sehun, Jongin segera mengeluarkan _ipad_-nya dan menunjukkan pada Sehun video yang dijanjikannya tadi.

"Aaah jadi video itu semacam ini" kata Sehun sok paham.

Sehun memelototi layar _ipad_ dengan seksama. Melihat lenggak-lenggok model di atas _catwalk_. Mengingat yang mereka tonton adalah _fashion show Victosia's Secret_.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman ya melihat _yeoja_ berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sambil bergerak gelisah.

Jongin menahan tawanya. Tentu saja Jongin tidak merasakan yang Sehun rasakan, baginya melihat _yeoja _hanya berpakaian dalam sudah terlalu biasa mengingat ia biasa menonton yang lebih dari itu. Salahkan saja otak mesumnya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan laki-laki" jawab Jongin enteng.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menunjukkan video lain pada Sehun yang membuat Sehun membulatkan bola matanya.

"Me-mereka sedang apa?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat adegan pria dan wanita entah sedang melakukan apa, yang jelas itu membuat celananya menyempit dan ia takut. Jongin kemudian menjelaskan masalah hubungan pria dan wanita dan sebagainya. Ia tidak keberatan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai ini karena ia merasa ahli di bidang ini.

"Jadi dulu _eomma _dan _appa_-ku melakukan itu agar aku ada?" tanya Sehun polos yang sukses membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sehun.

"_Aigooo_ ada ya orang bodoh sepertimu di dunia ini? _Jinja daebakkida_!" kata Jongin sambil terus tertawa.

"Aduh ini-ku membesar, terasa sesak" keluh Sehun sambil menunjuk celananya.

Jongin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"_YA_! KALIAN SEDANG MENONTON APA!" amuk Luhan yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Jongin dan Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan karena duduk membelakangi pintu.

Sehun spontan berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Luhan. Arah pandang Luhan tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawah Sehun.

"AAAAA! AWAS KAU KIM JONGIN! KU BUNUH KAU NANTI!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak heboh dan berlari pergi.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Xiao Lu kenapa sih?"

"Takut pada senjatamu" jawab Jongin sambil terus tergelak dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hei apa maksudmu? Dan bagaimana cara mengembalikan ini seperti semula?" teriak Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah menonton film di ruang tengah setelah Luhan mengusir Jongin pulang dengan membabi buta dan Sehun menidurkan _adik kecil_-nya—entah bagaimana caranya.

"Aku suka dengan Spiderman tapi aku tidak mau menjadi dia" celetuk Sehun di sela-sela film yang mereka tonton.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Karena dia tidak berani bilang kalau dia menyukai Mary Jane, keburu direbut orang kan" jelas Sehun.

Luhan merasa tertohok. Ia teringat Chanyeol. Teringat pada perasaan yang ia sembunyikan semenjak bertahun yang lalu dan sadar perasaan itu tidak mungkin terbalas karena Chanyeol sudah direbut orang—yah direbut orang.

"Sepertinya nasibku sama seperti Peter Parker" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Yah—orang yang kusukai sudah direbut orang karena aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaan padanya" lanjut Luhan lagi, ia tampak sedih kali ini.

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan. Meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Luhan.

"Jangan sedih Xiao Lu, kau pasti err—akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya" kata Sehun hati-hati.

Luhan terharu mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dipeluknya namja itu erat-erat. Entah kenapa dengan memeluk Sehun ia merasa semua bebannya hilang.

Tapi beban Sehun bertambah. Ia merasa tidak karuan, apalagi setelah dijejali video tidak jelas Jongin.

"Xiao Lu sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, mengacak rambut Sehun sepeti biasa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

_Aku juga tidak boleh terlambat mengungkapkan perasaanku_, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tengah berjalan tergesa menuju pasar terdekat. Pagi itu ia berbelanja sendirian karena _eomma_-nya agak tidak enak badan. Keluarga Luhan memang lebih suka berbelanja di pasar tradisional karena menurut mereka semua yang dijual disana lebih segar dan lebih sehat dari yang ada di _supemarket_.

"Uugh. Ternyata agak menyeramkan juga berjalan sendirian begini. Kenapa sepi sekali sih pagi ini?" gerutu Zitao sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Belakangan ini Zitao sering merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya tapi orang itu sepertinya punya kemampuan detektif yang cukup baik atau apa sehingga tidak pernah tertangkap basah olehnya. Untung Zitao punya kemampuan _wushu_ yang lumayan sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir. Ia hanya penasaran sebenarnya untuk apa orang itu mengikutinya.

Gadis bermata panda itu berjalan sambil agak terhuyung, maklum ia masih sangat mengantuk semalam ia mengerjakan tugas sampai malam dan sepagi ini sudah harus ke pasar. Memang harus pagi karena ia juga harus berangkat sekolah setelahnya.

Zitao tengah menguap lebar sampai tidak memperhatikan si depannya ada tulisan 'Awas Lubang Galian". Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Zitao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mematung dengan posisinya. Ada seorang namja yang menariknya tadi dan sekarang posisi mereka sangat _awkward_.

"Ehm—" Zitao berdeham dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang _namja_.

"Hai cantik, kita bertemu lagi" _namja_ itu tersenyum, tapi lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian menurut Zitao.

"Memang kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Zitao sambil mengamati wajah namja itu.

_Ah, dia orang gila yang pernah masuk ke kamarku itu kan?_ Batin Zitao.

"Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau melupakan wajah tampanku?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Namaku Kris, namamu?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zitao"

"Wow kau dingin sekali, tapi aku suka" kata Kris lagi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kaubicarakan lagi, aku permisi dulu" Zitao hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kris.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tinggal serumah dengan Sehun kan?" tanya Kris, membuat Zitao menatap Kris dengan heran sekaligus curiga. _Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Sehun?_

"Kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Begitulah,—"

"—aku pamannya"

Kata-kata Kris membuat Zitao membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi _kalau dilihat-lihat memang mirip sih_, Zitao membatin.

"Yah—waktu aku masuk ke kamarmu itu sebenarnya aku hendak menjemput Sehun tapi malah salah masuk kamar, sepertinya memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu—" goda Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_AHJUSSI INI SUDAH GILA!_

"—dan saat aku berniat mencari cara lain membawanya dia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pacarnya yang cantik dan mungil itu—"

"Gadis itu bukan pacarnya" potong Zitao dingin.

"Lalu siapa pacarnya? Kau?"

Wajah Zitao memerah. Antara menahan marah dan malu.

"Dia juga terlihat sangat menikmati hidupnya di tempat ini, kalau aku membawanya ke tempat tinggal kami dia tidak akan bisa menemukan seperti yang ada disini" jelas Kris lagi.

"Memangnya kau hidup dimana? Di hutan?" tanya Tao asal.

"Begitulah"

Zitao memutar bola matanya lagi. _Selera humor orang ini benar-benar buruk_.

"Dan juga, dengan mengawasi Sehun aku juga bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Sepertinya aku mulai suka tinggal disini—" Kris mendekat pada Zitao.

"—kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu" bisik Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai hai sekali lagi saya mau ngucapin beribu terima kasih buat yg udah review, fav sama follow karya nggak jelas saya ini hehehe *peluk cium dari Sehun***

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
